Dinner Plan
by Crazy-Blondie-Sparrow
Summary: A few years after the Titan's war, Percy and Annabeth, now 19, are organizing a dinner with the hope that their parents will accept their request.But between food fights and their parent's reaction, how well can it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is our first fanfiction and this is only the very beginning to see if you will like it and if we should continue. Also we're French so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell us because we didn't have time to send it to someone who could correct it. We hope you will like it because we sure had fun writing it. Please tell us what you think.**  
**Read and Review. **  
**MERCI ! ! ! !**

**Dinner Plan**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth , stop it ! Leave the chocolate alone or there won't be any left!"

There was a moment of silence and I thought he had dropped it until I heard "And don't use your fingers...!", as I was about to put my fingers once again in the saucepan full of melted chocolate...

I turned slightly to the left to see that he hadn't even glanced towards me and that took some serious skills... I licked my fingers clean, fighting a smile...He seriously had to relax. He was freaking out over tonight's dinner with our family. I mean, sure, it was important and I really wanted our parents to agree too, but we still had...Um...Right, 4 hours and a half ! Enough time !

It was my idea in the first place to cook dinner for them, I mean of course it was ! I always have a plan...

I put another finger dripping with chocolate in my mouth...Oh Gods...It was delicious...

"Annabeth !",said Percy loudly.

I jumped a little and finally turned away from the stove and saw that he still was facing away from me...

"Okay, how do you do that ? You can't even see me !"

"Oh come on !",he replied, sounding way too pleased with himself."I know you too well"

At that, I dove my finger in the warm chocolate, slowly made my way towards him and touched the tip of his nose.

He sighed, looking exasperated and exclaimed while wiping his nose :

"Can't you take it seriously ? What if it doesn't work ?"

I laughed. "It's my plan okay ? And my plans always work, don't they ? Do I have to remind you that you're supposed to be the over-excited one and I'm supposed to be the thinking one ? Did we switch personalities ?Because mine doesn't suit you...Come on ! Smile a little !", I said while drawing a happy smile on his face using the chocolate on my finger.

**Percy's POV**

Okay, Annabeth had finally gone crazy ! Couldn't she see that we were playing our FUTURE ? All right maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but still, tonight was going to be very important for us. And what was she doing ? Yeah, drawing on my face...With chocolate though...Oh yummy...I tried to lick what was dripping from the corners of my mouth while picking up the bag of flour and putting the right amount in the bowl in front of me. I heard the 'click' from the stereo and soon the sound of drums and electric guitar was blasting through the speakers. I'm sure even the neighbours could hear the music...yeah that's how loud it was...

"Come on ! Relax a little !"

I felt yet another finger against my cheek and sighed for what seemed like the hundred time since Annabeth arrived this morning and said :

"Annabeth, seriously..."

As if, totaly oblivious to my reaction, she kept covering my face with chocolate...At this rate we'll definitely wouldn't have enough chocolate to make the cake. As her finger was approching my face again one drop of chocolate fell on my T-shirt. My WHITE T-shirt.

"Annabeth", I screamed.

All right...That was war...


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! So we're back with a new chapter and everything...Thanks for everyone who rewieved, we really appreciated it...And just so you know...if you find anymore spaces between the words and the "!" and such, it's because in France there are spaces and the computer does it automatically, but we'll pay more attention to it .**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Please review! We would really like for you to tell us what you think **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything of course...**

**PS: Thanks to Ruth my amazing penpal, for reading this and correcting some of the mistakes (Sparrow speaking right now)**

Chapter two

I grabbed a handfull of flour and threw it on Annabeth...

She stayed very still for a few seconds, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a silent gasp, covered in flour from head to toe, as I was bursting into laughter. But then I felt something freezing sliding down my back and heard Annabeth give a victory cry as I was jumping up and down, trying to escape the ice that Annabeth had put in my T-shirt.

"For the gods's sakes Annabeth! Are you completely crazy?", I screamed.

"Each in turn, Seaweed Brain!" She was looking so proud of herself, I just wanted to wipe that smile off her face...

So she wanted to play...I thought...Then : GAME ON!

"Is that so?", I replied out loud as I was picking up a box full of eggs.

"Oh no! Oh Gods Percy no, no, not the eggs!",she said while stepping away.

"Each in turn, right ?"

"Percy no! No no no no no",she screamed and went to the other side of the kitchen, putting the table full of ingredients between us.

"Oh Annabeth, come on...You know perfectly well that I would never hurt you." I said with what I hoped resembled a soothing voice.

"Percy, stop it! It's...it's not funny anymore!"

"Actually...I think it kinda is." And then with a wink in her direction, I threw two eggs on her golden hair. She freezed and then slowly raised her head.

"You didn't..."

"Oh I think I did...", I said with a big smile.

"You are sooooo dead!"

Okay, so Annabeth didn't look happy. AT ALL! But I have to admit that it was hard to take her seriously with eggs dripping from her hair, onto her face. Normally I would run faster than I thought was possible when she glared at me with her 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look. And, strangely, a LOT of the time, this look seemed to be exclusively meant for me. However, she was looking so cute trying to hide a smile that I couldn't help but reply:

"Bring it on, Wise Girl!"

Then, Annabeth slowly came towards the table and precautiously picked up the small bottle of colouring. I abruptly stopped smiling. She was swinging the bottle between her fingers, looking thoughtful:

"I always wondered why you loved the colour blue so much..."

"You wouldn't..."

"I mean sure, it suits you...And..yeah I'd say you're pretty sexy in it..."

"You know what? You were absolutely right, as you always are! It definitely isn't funny anymore, and if we don't..."

Unfortunately I didn't get the opportunity to finish my sentence as Annabeth raised her arm and poured the contents of the bottle on my head.

And then...WE LOST IT!

Let's just say that if someone was trying to look out through the window, all that they would see would be ingredients flying across the kitchen.

There we were, both on the ground, leaning against the wall looking at the kitchen that looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Tomatoes, eggs and other ingredients were scattered on the floor, while the walls had never been this colourful.

"We did it again", I sighed.

"We're really good at that huh?"

"If there is a food fight contest we would definitely win...", I agreed.

"Tell me about it", she replied while resting her head against the wall.

I stayed silent for a moment and after looking at the entire kitchen once more I said:

"So...What are we going to do now?"

"What?What do you mean?"

"Well for the apartment, the dinner...All of that", I replied while pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, the dinner!" She straightened up quickly and looked at the room, horrified.

"But...But what are we going to do?"

Annabeth stood up and started to pick up things from the floor at random, notably a little black object.

"Hey! That's my cell Annabeth!"

I held out my hand to get it back while asking myself how the hell it ended up there, covered in tomatoe. When I was reaching for it though, Annabeth raised her arms upwards while exclaiming:

"But Percy you don't understand! We screwed up! And our parents, what are they going to think? All right, let's do Plan B! Oh no...There is NO Plan B! Why isn't there one? Why didn't I think about it? Everybody should ALWAYS have a Plan B! Even a Plan C! Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh G...!"

"Hey stop it! Relax! It's not the end of the world! We don't need a plan, in fact nobody does!"

"But Percy...", started Annabeth, completely panicked.

"Okay, listen...a) Give me my cellphone back, b)You calm down and go take a shower, you really need it, c) You let me handle it...and d)...Well I don't have one actually..."

Annabeth looked indecisive for a moment, then looked at me, and very slowly nodded...

"Uh...Okay...Okay...I'm...I'm going..." ? She finally said.

She gave me my cell and started to move towards the bathroom door. She had almost reached it when I called.

"Hey, wait!"

She turned around with one of her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Do you know where the floorcloth is?"

"Excuse me? You're asking me that? You're the one who lives here, don't you ever clean?"

"Well...usually...mum..", I started but she replied without letting finish my sentence. Again, I might add.

"All right, I got it..."she said while starting to move towards the door.

"So you don't know where it is?", I asked, trying to look innocent.

She turned around once again and said in a exasperated tone:

"In the cupboard besides the front door."

"Right...I knew that...Thanks...", I replied, feeling stupid, while going to the cupboard and I swear I heard her mumble:"Pff...Seaweed Brain", before the bathroom door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys :) So here's another chapter...

**Disclaimer : We still don't own anything.**

Annabeth's POV

I was standing in Percy's bedroom putting on a dress that came down to my knees. The dress was red which made my grey eyes and blond hair stand out. Percy had yet to see me in it but I already knew he was going to like it...A LOT! I mean it did have a V neckline and showed my bare back. After a last look in the miror by the door, I opened the door and went to the kitchen and...

"Wow..." I wouldn't have realized I had said this out loud if Percy hadn't jumped a little before turning to greet me...

"Wow!", was however all Percy said.

Ignoring his previous comment for now even if internally I was gloating at the look on his face I said :

"You cleaned!" I knew we were going to have to do it and that he was going to start on his own, but Percy? Cleaning EVERYTHING? And this fast?

"You're wearing a dress!", though, was his only response.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the first time! I've put one before...for...um...HA! I know, for Sally and Paul's wedding. I got a lot of congratulations from the Aphrodite cabin when they heard.

I was looking around the entire apartment when I noticed some things that weren't there before.

"Oh my Gods...You put candles!" They were everywhere, even on the edge of the window. Percy wasn't replying so I turned around to find him still looking at me. His eyes were running over my body.

"Percy?"

"Um...I...You...You're so beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed (totally against my will of course!), and quickly changed the subject.

"How did you clean so quickly?" I asked. Percy looked away looking embarassed and began to say:

"Uh...well..."

"I knew it!," I said. "You used your powers didn't you? There's no way you could have done it on your own so fast, you're way too lazy!"

"Hey!", he retorted. "I'll have you know that while YOU were taking a shower, not only did I cleaned up the house and put candles but I also found the tablecloth and called a caterer! Which was not easy to do since I had to find someone who could cook us something good in the short amount of time we have. I think it will be ready in an hour."

I've got to say, he had done a good job, even if I won't ever say it to him, since he was already looking proud enough of himself without my help.

"A caterer?" I asked.

"Well yeah, do you really think we would have had the time to do everything now? Especially as we wasted all the ingredients?"

Ah...I forgot about that.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Percy gave a triumphant smile before saying:

"I'm what? Wow, your shower must have been brutal!"

"Yeah right! Laugh while you can Seaweed brain. You should just go take your shower now, otherwise, slow as you are, you will never make it in time!"

"Ha! Ha! Hilarious!" he replied, his voice full of sarcasm, while making his way to the bathroom.

"See you in an hour!", I screamed.

"I'm not that slow!" He replied through the bathroom's walls.

I was folding the napkins when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and hug me. Percy lowered his face on my shoulder while I rested mine against his bare chest and, his head buried in my hair he whispered: "I love you". He then started to kiss my neck, tightening his grip. "Percy...wait...", I started to protest but stopped when he turned me around so I was facing him and crushed his lips to mine.

I hadn't even realized we were moving until I felt my back pressed up against the wall. I threaded my fingers into his hair, holding him tighter. All thoughts of resisting fled from my mind, leaving only Percy and the feeling of his body against mine. My hands left his hair to move up and down his chest as his hands wrapped around my waist. I don't know how long we stayed there, kissing, before I felt Percy's hands untying the knot holding my dress.

"Percy..." I said, trying to keep my voice as even as possible considering he was putting tiny kisses against my neck.

"Mmhmm?" he replied.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I felt him smile against my neck and say:

"Oh come on!...please?...We still have time before..."

It was at that exact same time that we heard the bell ring...

"Oh damn it!" Percy moved away from me and sighed while I went to open the door, smiling.

Reaching for the doorknob I kept thinking that nobody ever made me laugh as much as Percy does. Percy drew me out of my thoughts when while putting on a T-shirt he said:

"Uh, Annabeth, I think maybe you should retie your dress, before opening to the caterer."

"Really? I thought you liked me like this?", I asked trying to look innocent.

"Yes my point exactly, I don't want anyone to look at you like this but me. So that counts for the caterer as well. There's no way he will look at you like that." He replied while making his way towards me and retying my dress himself.

"He? How can you know it's not a girl?"

"Oh...if that's the case go ahead...", he said, his voice full of mischief.

I glared at him and reached for the doorknob once again while exclaiming:

"Jerk!"

"I can hear you, you know?"

"I know."

**There you go :) We really hope you liked it :)**

**Next chapter will be the beginning of the dinner!**

**Please review and tell us what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**There you go :)**_

_**Another chapter, we hope you're going to like it ! !**_

_**Love you guys 3**_

_**Disclaimer : We sadly, still don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Percy's POV**_

"Are you sure you're okay Percy? You look really pale...", asked my mom while Paul, always ready to attend her every need since the beginning of her pregnancy was helping her take off her coat still covered in snow.

"Yes...yes I'm okay", I said with a reassuring smile even if I was feeling a little nervous. Okay...Honestly I was panicking! I looked at Annabeth, trying to find some support but she was hugging her father, her arms around his neck, holding him tight, happy to see him. It was a nice picture, knowing that she used to have a lot of problems with her dad. Her twin brothers were running around the house trying to catch each other. And then her stepmom decided this was the time to talk:

"Did you have work done on the place? Because it looks...I don't know...lighter...But it could be because it's clean this time."

Ouch...

At that Annabeth let go of her father and throw an embarassed look at my mom and then said:

"Why don't you go sit down at the table and Percy and I will be in the kitchen making sure the meals are ready, right Percy?"

"Uh...what? Uh right!Yeah...we're uh...going in the kitchen.", I answered while Annabeth caught my arm and led me in the kitchen.

We had just only reached it when Annabeth started talking:

"Oh my Gods...We're never going to make it out alive...I mean, did you see how Marcie was acting? She's going to ruin everything. I'm so sorry Percy...What are we going to do?"

Annabeth started to walk around the kitchen, her hands pulling her hair...

I closed the door and was going to talk but she kept going:

"How come we even believed it was going to work? With her in here we don't have a chance. And your mom who is too protective...Oh Gods Sally will never say yes...And doing a dinner..How could I have been so stupid? What are we going to do...what—?"

"Annabeth", I screamed. She jumped and looked at me.

"Annabeth listen, All right it wasn't a good start but it doesn't mean anything...Your stepmom isn't going to stop us from doing what we want and my mom loves you so...It's going to be all right..."

She still didn't look conviced but at least she stopped walking. I took her hand and moved her slowly towards me.

She leaned away to look at me and said:

"So...what do we do?"

"We keep going and I'm sure..." I hesitated a bit before finishing, "..I'm sure it's going to be okay."

I kissed her and whispered "I promise Wise Girl", against her lips.

She nodded, threaded her hands in my hair and leaned in once again.

I had no idea how long we were there until I heard someone clearing its throat behind us..

We stepped away quickly and I turned around to find myself in front of my mom who looked quite amused...

"Well well lovebirds, we're going to starve if you don't hurry!"

I looked at Annabeth, who was pretending to check the plates and the food. It's been a long time since I've seen her blush like that...I swear, she was as red as a tomato!

I told mom we were coming and she went back to the living room. I pecked Annabeth on the cheek, picked up a plate full of cocktails and ice cubes and followed my mom. Annabeth was behind me, holding the appetizer.

While putting the glasses on the table, I saw my mom wink at me and I thought that I had never been this embarassed in front of my mom since she caught Annabeth and I kissing on my bed. Although I was sure I had locked the door that time!

Once Annabeth and I were sat down silence fell...Thank Gods for Paul, who started to ask Annabeth's dad if he knew about the exhibition organized at the Smithsonian Air and Space museum in Washington, and they both started a deep conversation mixed with history and aviation. Needless to say I stopped listenning as soon as it started. Of course Annabeth loved it and joined them, forgetting her embarrassment. However, it was cut short when the twins, looking from Annabeth to me, exclaimed:

"Are you going to have babies?"

I just froze but Annabeth, shocked, chocked on her glass, spilling water all over her plate and coughed.

"Matthew! Bobby!", screamed Mr Chase while I took Annabeth's hand and patted her back.

A few seconds later, she raised her head, glared at her brothers and I muttered:

"We haven't even talked about the first part with them yet and they—"

My mom cut me off before I could finish my sentence and said:

"What did you say Percy?"

I was going to make up some excuses when I felt Annabeth kick me in the shin.

"Oww damn it!"

"Yes Percy...What did you say?", said Annabeth, trying to look innocent.

"Nothing...Just that...All we do is dating and they're already talking about us having kids and..."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to cut me off. She took her hands back and was looking at me, her eyes wide with amusement and said:

"Only dating?"

"Umm...Well..."

Oh Gods she will be the death of me.

"Of course not...What I mean is they don't know what they're saying and..."

I stopped talking when I saw the corners of her mouth lift...

An imperceptible movement but I knew her well.

"You're making fun of me again!", I complained.

"Oh Seaweed Brain...You know it's my favorite pastime!", she told me.

Feeling really mature, I stuck out my tongue at her. She burst into laughter and I joined her quickly. After we had calmed ourselves I remembered that we weren't alone and looked at the others.

Annabeth's dad had a look that said 'Seriously?', while her stepmom looked as if she disapproved of our behaviour. My mom's eyes were sparkling with mischief as were Paul's.

I stood up and with Annabeth, went to get the dishes. Before we reached the kitchen, I heard my mom say:

"If you could be faster than the last time, it would be great!"

As we entered the kitchen I rolled my eyes, feigning exasperation even though a smirk was appearing on my face.

The rest of the meal happenned without any problems, everyone happy to be together. Gods, I was becoming cheesy.

Anyway...When Annabeth put down the blue cake on the table, her parents looked septic. She cut the cake and gave some to everyone. They seemed to like it. I wolfed down my slice without saying anything. Annabeth played with hers, looking anxious. I took her hand and she gave me a small smile. Her dad then asked her:

"Are you okay sweetheart? You're really pale."

She raised her head slowly and looked at her father, who looked concerned.

"I...Sure I'm fine...Don't worry...", she answered in order to reassure him and turned to look at me, her eyes full of questions.

I nodded and she said, looking at our parents:

"In fact, Percy and I have something important to tell you. Right Percy?"

I looked at Annabeth with what I hope was a threatening look but all she did was smile.

Great, I thought, I'm the one who have to tell them! The entire table was silent. Even the twins had stopped talking so they were all staring at us. I looked at my mom and said:

"Okay...Mom, do you remember the day when you told me that being 19 years old I should take more responsibilities and trying to find what to do with my future and maybe find a little studio apartment and all?"

She nodded and leaned closer to Paul and said, loud enough for us to hear:

"It doesn't sound good...I've told you to make me stop talking when I say stupid things!"

Paul smiled and took her hand in his. Annabeth squeezed my hand, trying to encourage me.

I took a big breath and closing my eyes,said in one go:

"Annabeth and I want to move in together!"

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed...**_

_**We hope you liked it, Please tell us what you think ! ! !**_

_**Review review review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

_**You know you want to...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys!_

_So here is chapter 5, longer than the others, took forever to translate!_

_But we love it so..._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all..._

_We hope you will like this chapter._

_Please tell us what you think! Review!_

_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything (sadly)._

_On with the chapter..._

_Enjoy XOXOXO_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Paul's POV **_

Sally dropped her fork on her plate. The noise seemed louder than it probably was in the silence that followed Percy's exclamation. Nobody dared to break it, maybe too afraid of what would be said, of what would happen.

Annabeth's dad simply chocked on his food, his wide eyes staring at his daughter, with a look that begged her to say it was a joke.

I didn't think it was. One look at those kids and anybody could see that they were not kidding. Even if Annabeth was biting her lower lip, waiting, and Percy was busy inspecting his shoes they were still holding on to one another, their fingers intertwined.

They probably cared about the other more than we could even begin to understand. As young as they were they had gone through so much together. I had understood that much from the many stories of their adventures Percy kept telling us every time he came back from camp. Annabeth's step mom looked as bored as ever and for a moment I wondered why she had come when it could easily be seen that she didn't care about her step-daughter, or about anything outside of her little family. And clearly, Annabeth wasn't part of it.

A movement at my right made me look toward the little twins who were trying to escape from the table quietly, only to have their mother glaring at them, daring them to move. They looked at each other, probably asking themselves if they would be ready to go against their mom's rules, before sighing and sitting back down on their chair.

I looked at Sally who wasn't moving, her eyes fixed on Percy and Annabeth who I'm sure would have given anything to disappear. Okay, I'll admit that I was a little shocked too, but these kids seemed to care about what their family thought otherwise they wouldn't have organized this dinner since they were old enough to do it without their parents's approval. The fact that they had proved that they were mature and responsible. Well I knew Annabeth was at least, since I was sure this was her plan.

I looked around the table once more, the silence still heavy. The night had finally come, the lamps and candles being the only things providing light in the room. After a few seconds I decided to help them. I coughed a little and everyone looked at me. I ignored it and turned my attention to Percy and Annabeth. They were still standing close to each other. I smiled at them a little before asking:

"You...You guys want to live together?"

What? I had to be sure...

I was a little proud of myself when I saw them looking relieved that someone decided to say something. They nodded.

I was looking for something else to say, not wanting to spend another minute in this awkward silence. However, my question seemed to wake the others up because everyone started to talk at the same time.

Annabeth's stepmom was exclaiming that Annabeth would have done everything to make their lives more complicated and that Frederick should have seen this coming since it was _his_ daughter. She was completely red, shaking her head forcefully, some of her hair pulling out of her strict bun.

Beside her, Frederick, looking a little nervous, was saying that even if according to the laws they were old enough to live on their own, it still was an important decision. He was looking at his daughter, concerned. Percy had told us all about Annabeth's childhood and it still shocked me anytime her father looked at her with such affection. What had made him change that much? I mean it must have taken a lot of fights for a seven year old to run away from home right? But there he was, not wanting to let her go...

I turned toward Sally when I heard her say to Percy that maybe it was a little too soon, and he should stay home with us for now. I took her hand and she looked at me. She looked really nervous, scared, even. When she turned again to look at her son and his girlfriend, she relaxed a little. I followed her gaze.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes were wide open. They were even closer than before, if that was possible. What were they afraid of? That we were going to rip them away from each other?

Suddenly, Annabeth leaned toward Percy and whispered something in his ear. Percy stared at her for a moment without moving. They seemed, like always, lost in their own little world. It was like they couldn't hear us arguing on what was the best for them anymore. I was going to say something when I saw Percy squeeze his girlfriend's hand and, looking determined, he finally turned toward us. Sally and Frederick were in the middle of an argument, both of them apparently too stubborn to agree with what the other was saying.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to speak, Percy screamed:

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Annabeth had a little smile on her face when she let go of his hand and placed her arm around his waist, holding him tight. Nobody could deny that they made a really cute couple.

Percy cleared his throat and started to talk:

"Okay listen, I understand that you're worried about us and all but...It's what we want and we won't change our mind. All we want is to live together and for our family to be okay with it. I...I really love her and I want to live with her. Fall asleep and wake up next to her every day. Have our own 'home', you know? I'm sick of asking myself all the time if...if she's okay, what she's doing, when I'll be able to see her next. Every second away from her makes me want to be with her even more. We went through so much, I just want us to be together now. I know, because of all that happened between us, all the fights, all the quests, all the friends we lost, I _know _that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Nobody else. You don't have to protect us anymore, we've got each other's backs. We always have. So...please...we just need you to understand."

I smiled. I had never seen Percy as self-assured as he was right now, nor had I ever seen him talk about his feelings like that. I mean sure he talked about Annabeth all the time (couldn't shut up about her even) but never had I ever heard him talk about her like that. Neither had Sally, apparently, since she was looking at her son, her mouth opened in shock. She shook her head a little and opened her mouth again, and was probably going to say something, but this time Annabeth cut her off and said:

"Percy's right. We just wanted you to understand and you can't. But we're nineteen and technically we don't need you approval."

"Annabeth!", exclaimed her father.

I decided now would be a good time to speak, since I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well if no one was willing to hear each other's arguments.

"Everyone, listen, arguing is not the solution. They just want to be together...I don't see what the problem is!"

Apparently there was one, given Sally's face when she looked at me. She looked really pale.

"But honey! This is a lot of responsibility." She put her head in her hands, sighing loudly. I wanted to comfort her, but honestly I didn't know how. Before I could touch her though she raised her head and said:

"And they are way too young!"

"Mom!"

"Oh come on Percy you know I'm right! And you have to admit you don't help a lot around the house!"

"But I'm going to learn and I won't be alone, remember, there will be—"

"No Percy! Annabeth is _not_ going to do everything!"

I was looking back and forth between Sally and her son when I heard Annabeth laughing. I looked at her to see she was trying to calm down and then she said:

"Don't worry Sally! He'll do everything I ask him to. And you know, when he wants to he helps a lot. He's the one who took care of all the papers for the apartment."

"What apartment?", exclaimed Frederick.

"Oh crap!", was however all Annabeth said.

"_What apartment?"_ repeated Sally.

"Annabeth!", said Percy looking shocked .

"I'm sorry! It just...slipped out! But they would have found out sooner or later...right?"

She looked a little scared now, looking at her father, waiting for a reaction. Percy was looking at the ground shaking his head softly.

Sally and Annabeth's dad, started talking at the same time again. The twins, taking advantage of the turn of the conversation had succeeded in escaping the table. However, seeing this, their mother rolled her eyes before following them, leaving us alone.

"I cannot believe you did this!", said Sally.

I must say I agreed with her, because as much as they wanted their parents to accept their decision they shouldn't have done that much already...And how come they found enough money to buy an apartment? All these questions in mind I decided to talk:

"Maybe you should let them explain..."

Sally turned toward me and after seeing her glare at me I became suddenly very interested in the wall. Has it always been this color? Maybe it was the lack of light that made it—

"Paul!", I heard Sally yell.

I jumped a little.

"What?" I replied.

"You do realize what they did was wrong don't you?"

"Umm...Well yeah of course..I mean they should have come to you two before finding an apartment...But..."

I stopped talking for a moment, looking at her. Her hair was out of control at this point, just the way I liked it, and she was rubbing her stomach, which she had been doing a lot lately, since it became obvious to everyone that she was pregnant. She was staring at me, one of her eyebrows raised, so I carried on:

"But", I said, " well I'm just saying that...maybe...you could just listen to them...You know what nevermind...Percy is your son, it's your decision, not mine."

At that, Sally's face softened and she took my hand. Percy gave me a small smile before looking at his mom, waiting for her to say something.

She sighed and said:

"Okay...I guess you're right Paul...So...This apartment...where is it?"

I knew that once someone would ask that question, we would have a hard time getting Annabeth to stop talking about it. So did Percy, since he groaned, and closed his eyes.

"Oh! Well it's not too far away from the Empire State Building because I still have to go there, there is just so much work that have to be done there. It feels like I'm there all the time lately"

"If only it was just an impression...", said Percy, low enough that I think I was the only one that heard it. Annabeth certainly didn't since she continued:

"It has an amazing view of the city, we just fell in love with the place. Of course not all of it is perfect, but I made some blueprints and we already made some work on the place so..."

Annabeth explained everything, point by point, making sure everyone understood all they intended to do. It looked so serious that it started to convince Sally and Frederick.

That girl never ceased to impress me. She could convince anyone of anything with just a few words. She looked so mature, that people couldn't help but listen to her and agree with her. However, there was something they didn't tell us.

"That's great guys", I said, "But where did you find the money to pay for all of that?"

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, trying to decide which one should answer that question. Percy sighed and nodded slightly. He opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly and started fidgeting until Annabeth took his hand and laced their fingers together. He then raised his head, and said:

"Well let's just say...that Dad helped us a little?"

"What?", screamed Sally. "You asked your father?"

Let me tell you, she looked really angry. It was really rare to see Sally like that.

"Well—", started Percy. But he was interrupted by Annabeth's dad, who, staring at his daughter, asked:

"What about Athena? Did she help you guys too?"

Annabeth's eyes widened and I could see that she was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Uh...Dad...Mom _hates_ Percy, words can hardly describe how much she dislikes him. She barely acknowledges the fact that we're dating, I was not going to ask for her help. Instead of helping us she would have killed him on the spot. So no she didn't."

"Oh right...I forgot...Athena and Poseidon aren't the greatest friends huh?"

"Not really", answered Annabeth.

Sally then cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her, and said:

"Percy, I do believe I asked you a question didn't I?"

Percy winced and muttered "And to think that I hoped she had forgotten."

"What did you say?", Sally asked.

"Nothing mom."

"So answer the question now!"

"Well...Yeah?"

"But...But..."

Sally looked even more shocked than before and I couldn't help but ask myself if it was because they had asked Poseidon for help, or if she was jealous that Percy had talked to him about it before he'd even thought about telling her. After all, for years, before Percy learned who he really was, it was only the two of them and I still remember the hours where Sally would talk about her son, as if he was everything to her. It must be hard for her to realize that nothing will ever be the same now.

"But Percy! First I don't like the fact that you took advantage of your father like that! And then did he even know what you would use the money for?"

Percy rolled his eyes and replied:

"Of course Dad knew! I mean I had to tell him the truth, since at first he thought we needed it to elope and didn't have enough money for plane tickets. So I kinda had to!"

Oh God...This was becoming more complicated by the second.

"So you _did_ tell your dad before me..."

Sally looked so hurt I couldn't help but edge closer to her and take her in my arms. As for Percy he looked really uncomfortable.

"Mom...You know it's not like that..."

"And _he _didn't even talk to me about it before. Who does he think he is?", she screamed.

Percy and Annabeth's gazes met, and they looked seriously worried now.

"You know what?", Sally carried on, "It's time we have a little conversation."

"Sally, are you sure this is a good idea?", I asked.

"Of course it is...Do any of you have a drachma?", she said, staring at her son and his girlfriend. They had sat down, Annabeth had her head in her hands, her golden hair covering her face, while Percy was playing with a fork.

"Mom, I really don't think—"

"Give me one Percy!"

He groaned, but did as she said, went across the room opened a drawer and came back. He stared as it for a moment before giving it to her. She snatched it, stood up and went to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

Oh Gods no. Another awkward silence. Nobody was moving. The room was even darker now and I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Almost midnight.

Percy and Annabeth began to whisper, so low I couldn't hear them. They seemed to be arguing though, until Annabeth sighed and took Percy's hand. I met Frederick's gaze, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of here. I couldn't blame him.

Suddenly we heard the water running and as if we had rehearsed it we all got up, ran across the room, and we stood against the wall. We weren't even breathing, trying to hear what was going on in the bathroom.

For a few more seconds we couldn't hear anything more that Sally opening and closing drawers and then nothing. That is until we finally heard another voice through the wall.

"Oh, Hi Sally...Wait Sally? Wow, how are you doing? It's been a long time. And that Blowfish? He's still around?"

At that Percy threw me an apologetic glance which I waved away.

"He's still good with you? And what's that...that big bump on your stomach? Oh, you're pregnant?"

I stopped listenning for a second when I heard Annabeth snort.

"Gee, your father is so smart Seaweed Brain!"

Percy glared at her, which made her smile.

"Percy never told me" Poseidon kept talking and talking until Sally finally had enough and cut him off.

"Oh come on! Just so you know, yes _Paul_ is perfect, yes I'm pregnant and yes he's the father. It'll change from a God who has never been there but still dares to make decisions behind my back! At least Paul's responsible!"

Wow, I'm feeling so proud of myself right now. I had never heard Sally talk about me like that before.

"Wait Sally", I heard Poseidon say,"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? _What am I talking about?_"

My wife's voice was so high-pitched I had a hard time recognizing it.

"I'm talking about the apartment that _your_ son bought with his _girlfriend_, with _your_ money and without _my_ approval! So yeah maybe on Olympus you're all powerful and whatever, but we're talking about _our_ son and that we _should_ take the decisions _together _okay? Not on your own when for years I was the only one there for him! You should have talked to me about it and not behave as a selfish and spoiled little boy! Be a real father for once! Be responsible for crying out loud!"

After that, Percy groaned and lowered his head to Annabeth's shoulder and buried his head in her hair, his arms wrapping around her waist. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about how proud I was of my wife. Ha take that Poseidon! Speaking of him, I had thought he would have been angry to hear someone speak to him that way but he replied in a whisper so low I barely heard him.

"But Sally I just...I don't know...I just wanted him to be happy...And an apartment is nothing!"

"_Nothing_? My son is leaving! And you're saying it's _nothing_? Of course you don't care, you're never with him! You know what...nevermind...Family is something you'll apparently never understand!"

"But Sally—"

She must have broken the connection because we never heard the end of Poseidon's sentence. We listenned to the silence before we remembered where we were and, sharing a look, we all ran towards the table and sat down as quickly and quietly as possible, even if Percy did trip once or twice on the way.

I tried to act natural, as if I hadn't been listenning through the door just three seconds ago and I could see the others do the same.

I finally heard the door open and Sally came out, looking embarrassed. I'd never seen her this red. Percy was just as red and really uncomfortable. Though Annabeth and her dad, were trying to hide their smile. When Percy saw it he glared at her playfully and her smile widened. As for me I moved closer to Sally and placed my arm around her. She sighed and when she saw that all the attention was on her she squeezed my arm and talked:

"So...this apartment...would we be able to see it?"

Percy and Annabeth exhaled in relief and smiled at each other.

"Though are you sure it's a good one? Because—"

"Mom!", Percy cut her off in an exasperated tone.

"Listen Percy...You should have come to us sooner but _no_, you decided to do everything behind our backs."

"But—", started Percy but this time it was Annabeth who cut him off by taking his hand. And then she said:

"You're right Sally we should have. But we were so caught up in the papers for the apartment, the money, college and everything that we didn't really took the moment to think about how you would take it. But we're not kids anymore. Okay we're only nineteen but with everything we went through, do you really think we're not responsible enough? Do you really not trust us?"

Her father leaned across the table and reached for her hand which he gently took, as if unsure of how she would react. However she turned toward him and smiled at him.

"Anna...you know that has nothing to do with trust, it's just that...we thought that maybe it was too early... I mean you guys have been dating for what...three years?"

"Three years, two months and four days.",exclaimed Percy.

Everyone looked at him.

Huh...didn't know Percy was the type to count...

"Sorry.", he said while blushing. I smiled and winked at him, which made him blush even more.

"Anyway", said Annabeth, after one more look toward Percy. "All we wanted was for you to know how important it is for us."

Percy was nodding vigorously and Sally said:

"Well...Fine...but...I think you should let us talk on our own now. We won't prevent you from living together but...there still are some things we have to talk about...So..."

Percy was already taking Annabeth by the arm and was leading her to the front door while saying:

"You know what Mom, that's an excellent idea...We...well we'll come back tomorrow...or the day after that...or...yeah see ya..."

And the door closed behind them.

_There you go!_

_We really hope you liked it._

_Please REVIEW :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys :)_

_There's the new chapter with a new dinner, a newcomer and a new information!_

_Sorry for the long wait, but we hope the lenght of the chapter kind of makes up for it..._

_We really hope you're going to like it and at the end of the chapter we have some questions for you!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything..._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Percy's POV**_

We ran down the stairs as fast as we could, laughing, the tension of the night slowly leaving us. When we finally came to a stop, we were in the hall of the building. We were facing each other, our laughter dying down, even if some chuckles were still escaping our lips. I rested one of hands around her waist, the other going to my pocket and removing a key from it. I raised it and dangled it in front of her face.

"First night in _our_ apartment...What do you think?"

Surprisingly, she didn't answer. Smiling, she took the key from my hand and went out and after staring after her for a moment I followed her. It had been snowing during dinner so the streets were covered with a white powder. The sky was dark and even if it was late we could still hear people laughing, a lot of houses were still lit. In a way, New York was never asleep. The light coming from the street lamps were reflecting on the snow, giving the whole street an unreal glow. I looked around for Annabeth, and there she was, spinning around, her bare arms wide open. Her head was thrown back, but I could see she was smiling. She kept spinning around and around, as if she was a little girl again. Before her life changed. Before Luke, before Camp and the horribles things halfbloods are bound to experience. I knew that a lot had changed since our first quest, the first of many. It had made us different. Stronger, sure, but more vulnerable too. I'd never gotten over Bianca's death and Nico's tears, neither from the weight of the world, nor the labyrinth or Beckendorf's death, and all the deaths from the war. And Silena, her betrayal, even if I couldn't really blame her, since I would've done anything to protect everyone, to protect Annabeth. I couldn't forget, the numerous times when I thought I'd lose her. It broke my heart a little more each time. I couldn't get enough of seeing her like that, alive, happy, with me.

I hadn't realized she had stopped spinning when, raising my head, I caught her staring at me and smiling. Small snowflakes were falling on her blond curls and long eyelashes. She reached her hand out and showed me the car keys but all I could see was her, in her red dress, as she was walking toward me. I could hear music coming from a nightclub. Now there she was, in front of me, biting her lip and without thinking I wrapped my hands around her waist. I don't think I've ever been this happy, as cheesy as it sounds. I tightened my grip, and pulled her closer so our chests were touching. And suddenly we were dancing slowly in the middle of the street, snowflakes flying everywhere. The only thing I was aware of was her, her arms around my neck, her face pressed against my shoulder. She was laughing I could feel it. I could feel _her_.

She raised her head, and our gazes met, her grey eyes full of mischief and love. I hoped she could read my emotions as well as I could read hers. We had known each other for so long now...She was everything to me. She then closed her eyes and I could see steam escaping her lips. Her lips. I lowered my head and brushed mine against hers. I felt her smile and pulled away a little, to see her eyes open once again. She was so beautiful. I loved her so much sometimes it hurt. In a way she was my greatest strenght and my biggest weakness. She was so strong too. So why am I am so afraid to lose her? Why was I so scared that someone would take her away from me? And right now I realized that I could never live without her. As I buried my head in her curls I couldn't help but think about the time I thought she was going to join the Hunters, or when she took a knife for me. If she had gone, without knowing how much I cared about her, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. All the time I lost, by fear of confessing what I felt... But she loves me. She proves it every time. A simple look and I know, I know I shouldn't be afraid, because she'll be there, no matter what. And there was no greater joy than knowing that the girl for who I would give everything, even my life, loved me too. I looked at her once more and nothing else mattered. She was in my arms. The girl I'd never thought could see in me anything other than a good friend, was there in the snow and couldn't take her eyes off me.

I pulled closer, always closer and put my forehead against hers, my fingers now knotted in her hair. She had closed her eyes again, her hands fisted in my T-shirt. I sighed when I felt her trembling and leaned away before whispering :

"You're cold..."

"No I'm not.", she answered stubbornly, which made me smile, glad to see that after all this time, and all that happened to us, she was still the same as she were when I met her.

"Yes you are, you're shaking.", I said

"Maybe I'm not shaking because I'm cold...Thought about that Seaweed Brain?"

I was going to say 'Huh?', which would have made me look like a complete idiot in front of her again, but as I saw the smirk that was forming on her lips, I suddenly understood. I chuckled while praying to the gods that it was dark enough for her not to see me blush. I shook my head before gesturing towards the car my mom and Paul had bought me for my eighteenth birthday (after a lot of begging on my part I must say) and said "Come on".

I took her hand in mine and we went in the direction of the car.

We were close to it when Annabeth (Why was she wearing heels in this weather?), slipped on a patch of ice. She was falling forward when I caught her arounf the waist. I managed to turn her around and somehow, her back was pressed tightly against my car by my body. Her cheeks were red from embarassment when she muttered "Thanks".

"No problem", I said with a surprisingly even voice.

She was staring at me and I was going to say that we should go when she bit her lip again and leaned forward. My eyes drifted to her lips and all coherent thoughts left me. I forgot everything. Where we were, where we were going, how cold it was. Everything but her. So I kissed her. Her arms went around my neck and mine around her waist. She pulled at my hair and I groaned. I felkt her smile against my lips. Between kisses she whispered "The car", so I opened the driver's side door and I went in, without removing my lips from hers. Once I was sat down, I pulled her forward and she fell on my lap, closing the door behind us.

Our kiss was fierce now, her legs squeezing my thighs and my hands running up and down her body. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven...We could have been there for days and I wouldn't have realized. I never wanted it to stop, but too soon, in my opinion anyway, Annabeth leaned away with an "Ouch".

Even if I was breathless, I managed to say, "What is it?"

She frowned and took something out of my pocket. Riptide. In its pen form of course. She raised an eyebrow before replying:

"Seriously?"

"What?", I said, feeling like I had to defend myself, "We never know."

"Sure, but could you at least put it in your back pocket when we're in _this kind_ _of position_?"

I fought against the urge to laugh, and simply replied:

"Like I would have had the time to do it...Is Wise Girl having some trouble thinking lately?"

"It's not my fault dating you is bringing out the worst in me...", she huffed while crossing her arms.

"Hey!"

She smirked and slowly, removed her arms from around her body and put them on my cheeks. She softly kissed my lips and agaisnt them she whispered:

"I never said I didn't like it".

As I was leaning forward to catch her lips, she moved away and sat down on the passenger seat. When she saw my face she burst out laughing and put her hand on my chin, closing my mouth. I had never thought she would pull away! Calming down she explained:

"We're not going to stay in your car all night, when we have an appartment waiting for us..."

I nodded, even if I wouldn't have said no to a last kiss.

I got to say, I was having a hard time concentrating since my eyes were always drifting to my beautiful passenger who was searching a radio station.

We were on the road for ten minutes in silence when I recognised the beginning of a song. I looked at Annabeth who had recognised it too and was blushing. I smiled and started to sing along with the radio.

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water_

_Across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm trying_

Annabeth was laughing beside me. But when the second verse came, she played the game and sang.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

We were both singing when the refrain came, smiling like idiots. It was nothing, but we were enjoying the moment, together.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ohhhohhhohhhohhh_

I was surprised to see how well she knew that song. I remembered the first I heard that song. We weren't together yet, but listenning to the lyrics I had immediately thought about her. I hadn't been able to help it.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Everytime we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I'd never heard her sing so much, and Gods could she sing!

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky yo be coming home someday_

After, I sang a verse trying to imitate the guys in the videos, and doing weird faces. Annabeth stopped singing for a second, laughing at me.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and I removed one hand from the wheel and threaded it in her hair while she was singing.

She raised her head and smiles at me as she sang the last lyrics.

When we arrived at our building, I stopped the car. We didn't say anything. There didn't seem to be anything to say. I leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. She sighed and we went out. After having closed the car I raised my head and saw her leaning against the door of the building, smiling and beckoning me. Once I was in front of her I was going to put my arms around her but she laughed and opened the door, running as fast as she could in her heels, toward our apartment, toward our life together.

I was impatient to go inside but anxious too, so I followed her slowly. When I finally got there, I saw the door wide open, and I came in, closing the door softly behind me, and saw Annabeth's shoes lying on the ground. Our apartment was still empty of any furniture, as the work on it wasn't finished yet. All we had left there was two bags with some of our stuff and clothes, an old mattress and some blankets because sometimes Annabeth stayed in to supervise the work, redo a plan or two and making some changes. Sometimes by the time whe was done it was so late she slept there. I think the workmen wanted her to live them alone at this point...But they tolerated her and even liked her a bit (she was the one paying them after all). I went on the balcony and looked around...We really had an amazing view...It had stop snowing but the street where still covered in white. I could have stayed there a long time when suddenly I heard a noise coming from behind me. Where was going to be our bedroom, dozens of candles were lit, placed on the ground and Annabeth was standing there, one hand on the wall while the other was busy untying her dress. I suddenly forgot all about the view and moved toward her. Each step I took forward, she took one back, her dress slowly falling to the ground. I entered the room as she was sitting on the mattress and closed the door.

_**Two months later**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I had just finished throwing the dirty clothes under our bed (why did Annabeth asked _me _to clean the apartment I have no idea) when I heard the doorbell ringing and Annabeth asking me if I could go open the door.

"Coming", I yelled. I looked around the apartment one last time. Cleaning was definitely not my friend but I hadn't done that bad of a job, I decided. If we forgot the clothes under the bed and all. I took a big breath and walked toward the front door. Through it I could hear low voices and knew it was my parents. After all it couldn't be anyone else since Mr Chase had called last night to say he would be late.

I opened the door and before I could utter a word I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from my mom. "Hi mom."

She released after a few more seconds and smiled at me. She had let her hair down today, and some strands were falling into her brown eyes. She looked really happy.

"Hello sweetheart. Where's Annabeth?"

"Um, kitchen," I answered while pointing at a door at the end of the room. Yeah we had decided it would be safer if only one of us was cooking this time.

She nodded and went to join Annabeth. I turned around to see Paul chuckling. He was gazing at a little sleeping form laying in his arms.

I swear my heart missed a beat. The little baby was making little noises and I looked at Paul.

"What is it? Is she okay?", I asked.

I know it was stupid but as big brother, I have a feeling of responsibility. I can't help it, I worry about her all the time! My mother keeps laughing at me about it, "She's not going to break Percy, blah blah blah".

"It's okay Percy," answered Paul, "she's only waking up. There, take her"

I reached out and took her gently. She had woken up indeed and soon I was gazing into her hazel eyes. I was walking around the room, without taking my eyes off of her, forgetting everything else, the open door, Paul, my mom...no, not Annabeth, she was always on my mind.

I think Paul was talking to me, about a new project for Goode or something like that. But I wasn't really listenning. I was too busy staring at Sophie. Sophie... I loved that name. Actually I was the one who chose it. I had thought of it the summer before, when Annabeth and I had gone to camp. Sophia meant wisdom, which made me think of Annabeth...Anyway, then came Sophie. She was bound to be perfect with a name like that I thought as I kept on walking.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was finishing the icing on the cake (and maybe eating some of it) when Sally entered. She hugged me and offered to help me finish. I accepted since if someone didn't stop me I was going to eat the whole thing.

"As soon as we're finished, I could show you around if you want to," I asked, as I was wiping my hands on my apron.

"That would be great honey," Sally nodded and I looked outside the kitchen to greet Paul when I saw Percy, with his little sister in his arms. He really loved her. He was so cute with her, always scared something would happen to her. I always knew he would be a great brother, but now, looking at him, she imagined him being a great father too...

_No Annabeth! Not right now! Focus!_ I repeated to myself over and over again.

I looked away when Paul approached me. I thanked him for comingand he nodded before joining Sally in the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and my eyes drifted over to Percy again, almost against their will. Just looking at him with his sister like that was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I shook my head. I was turning into such a wimp. I was going to go back in the kitchen when Percy raised his head and smiled at me. "Hey"

"Hey," I replied.

He frowned, looking at something, I followed his gaze and saw my hands shaking. I hid them behind my back and tried to smile. It didn't work.

"What's wrong?", he asked, getting closer.

"Nothing...I'm perfectly fine, don't worry," I replied, turning around to walk in the kitchen. However the hand that wasn't holding his sister caught my arm as I was moving, and he brought me closer to him.

"I'm serious...what's wrong?", he repeated.

"I told you...nothing!" I said, getting angry for some reason, "I'm just tired. With Olympus and school, and the apartment...I just...I haven't been sleeping well." I was lying. Lately I've been sleeping a lot more than usual! But I couldn't say that. "I'm going to be fine though...The apartment is finished, which means less work and all..." I smiled reassuringly and kissed his cheek, before joining the others in the kitchen. I got the drinks out of the fridge and tols everybody to go in the living room. Percy was busy putting Sophie on the couch surrounded by lots of cushions to prevent her from falling over. I showed Sally and Paul around, realizing that our apartment was really colourful, even if the most present colour was blue (Thanks Percy!). I was in full architecture-mode, going on and on about how everything turned out and using technical words. I turned around and saw the confused look on their faces so I finished quickly. We were going to go back to the living room when Sally asked what the room in the back was.

"Oh...uh...We don't know yet actually. We could use it as an office or, a spare room..."

I saw the explanation didn't seem to convince them, and maybe they were right, because I had other plans for that room. I went back in the living room where I found Percy, asleep.

I smiled and approached him quietly. I took a strand of hair out of his eyes, and I was going to go when I saw Sophie open her eyes and raised her little hand, trying to catch my hair. I smiled at her and, cautious not to wake Percy I took her in my arms. Sally and Paul entered the living room as I was rocking their daughter. Sally smiled and said she was going to prepare her a feeding-bottle. I nodded and Paul followed her. I could hear them laughing and talking quietly but I wasn't really listening. I went toward the balcony and talked to her about New York, even if she couldn't understand. I explained how everything seemed peaceful now, thanks to her big brother (and me of course! The poor Seaweed Brain would be dead without me).

Sally came back from the kitchen and gave me the bottle before saying:

"Do you want to give it to her? I'll go put the dinner on the table."

"You don't have to, really!" I said quickly, "I'll do it after."

She laughed, "It's okay Annabeth."

I smiled gratefully and fed Sophie as Sally was carrying ther plates. Holding a baby was really relaxing, you can't help but stare at their cute little face and play with their tiny fingers.

I had put the feeding-bottle on the kitchen counter and when I went back to the living room, Sophie now asleep again, I saw Sally shaking her son awake.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," she said, " How long are you going to sleep?"

Percy groaned and opened his green eyes. He shook his head, and looked at me, with a weird look on his face. He got up and smiled. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking about but Paul came to get his daughter and put her back between the cushions on the couch and we went to the table to eat.

_**Percy's POV**_

I felt someone shaking and groaning I lifted my head to see my mom looking at me. I sighed and shooked my head, looking around until I saw Annabeth standing in the middle of the room, a baby in her arms, smiling. She was so beautiful like that, the golden light coming from the windows surrounding her. More than that she seemed so happy with the baby in her arms. It seemed so natural as if she was complete right now. I'd never thought about Annabeth in that way, I mean sure, we'd been dating for quite some time now and I had thought about what it would be like for us to have a kid of our own. But...for whatever reason I hadn't thought about Annabeth as a mother...But right then, seeing her like that, I could picture us, together, with a family.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I only realized it was my sister she was holding when Paul came to take her back and put her on the couch once again.

I shook my head and smiled to myself before following the others to the table. We had just finished sitting when we heard the doorbell ring.

We all looked at each other until Annabeth said:

"Oh...I thought my dad said he wouldn't be there until nine tonight and," she continued while turning slightly in her chair to see the time, "It's barely eight..."

I shrugged, "Maybe he finished earlier...Do you want to go get him?"

She squeezed my hand and shook her head softly, "It's okay I'll go, and I'll show him around quickly, we won't be long..."

She got up and went to answer the door. However, it wasn't Annabeth's dad behind it. At all. It was mine.

"So...," he said looking around, "This is what I've payed for? It's not bad...It's quite nice actually. We always recognise children of Athena's work!"

My dad...always so tactful...

Annabeth smiled politely, "Lord Poseidon...We didn't know you were going to come...", she said, looking at me, as if to ask me if I knew. I shrugged.

"Yeah neither did I but I had nothing to do and I wanted to see what you guys had done tp the place."

I sighed. He will never change. I raised a hand and waved to him. "Hey dad."

"Percy," he replied with a big smile. "Sally...Oh and Blowfish is here too."

I looked at Paul, who seemed really embarassed. At that, my mom took his hand in hers and Annabeth quickly changed the subject.

"Well since you're here, I'll...uh I'll show you around"

Before disappearing in the corner she stared at me with a look that said 'help me'. I just laughed and gave her a thumbs-up.

While we were waiting I was talking with Paul, until I couldn't take the weird looks my mom kept giving me anymore. What was wroçng with her?

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

She blushed a little and looked away.

"It's nothing honey...I'm just a little disappointed I guess."

What?!I thought. Why? Was it the apartment? The fact that Dad arrived there unannounced? Or...no it couldn't be Annabeth, my mom loved her way too much! So...who? Me? What could I have possibly done? I looked at Paul, to see if he knew what that was all about. He shook his head softly, a smile on his lips.

"Don't worry Percy," he said, " Your mother just got into her head that you guys had invited us not only to show us your apartment, but for somthing else too."

"Huh?", I replied , looking very smart at that moment I'm sure.

My mom didn't seem to hear me as she she nodded at Paul and looking at me said:

"I thought you were going to tell us that Annabeth was pregnant."

My jaw dropped at that and I replied quickly, "What? No! Of course she's not!"

I shouldn't have said it like that, I realized, when my mom suddenly looked half shocked and half sad.

"But... Don't you want children? I'll never be a grandmother?"

Wow, she really wanted me to have children...

"Well...Sure! I mean no...I mean yeah I guess, we just haven't talked about it yet, but yeah..."

Not embarassing at all...

She opened her mouth to reply when Annabeth and my Dad came back into the room.

"It's not bad kids," he said, "Nice architecture too. Daughter of Athena or not, you're pretty good!", he finished as he was putting an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"I'll take that as a compliment," replied Annabeth, taking a few steps back, out of my dad's reach.

He then looked at me and mouthed "She's a keeper!"

I began to laugh quietly but stopped quickly when Annabeth took her sit back beside me and hit my arm.

"Percy, do you think you could give us our daughter back anytime soon?"

My parents were looking at me expectantly, arms raised, waiting for me to give them Sophie, which was curled up in my arms yet once again, sleeping had put their coats back on and were standing beside the front door. I could hear Annabeth talking quietly to her father at the other end of the room. He had showed up half an hour after my dad had finally decided to leave. I sighed, not wanting to return my baby sister. I don't know what was wrong with me, but ever since she was born, I couldn't help it. I wanted her to be with me. As if I was the only one that knew how to really protct her. Even if technically, I would be the one to attract danger.

I sighed before giving her to Paul.

"If you like kids so much, why don't you make one?" My mom was smirking, looking relatively proud of herself. It had been going on like this all night. My mom would make embarassing suggestion, and Annabeth and I would look at each other as red as tomatoes.

Speaking of Annabeth, where was she? Her dad had joined us and was putting on his own coat but she was nowhere in sight. She had seemed tense all day. Come to think of it not only today. She had been like this for almost a week now. I glared at my mom, who just smiled innocently, and I opened the door.

"Yeah well," I said, "We'll see you guys later. It's been a great night right? Okay bye."

Paul let my mom and Annabeth's dad before him, and with a sympathetic smile, patted my shoulder. I shook my head, fighting the urge to smile myself, before closing the door behind him.

I looked around the now empty room. I walked in the kitchen but Annabeth wasn't there, so I went back in the living room and called, "Annabeth?!"

That's when I saw her on the balcony, her elbows on the banister, her head between her hands, her hair hiding her face. I joined her on the balcony and wrapped my arms around her waist. Holding her against me, my head on her shoulder, buried in her hair, I whispered soothingly:

"What's wrong Anna?"

She leaned her head against my chest, and took a big breath before turning around in my arms.

"I think you should sit."

Okay I was completely panicking inside, no matter how hard I tried to make it look like I was perfectly okay. What was wrong? Did she want to break up with me? Did my mom say something to her to embarass her even more?

I sat down anyway on one of the two chairs we had put there because according to Annabeth there was no better place to work or be than there, overhanging the city.

"Are you okay?", I asked, trying to get her to look at me. I had never seen her this anxious.

"I will be...Wait here. I'll be right back but...please don't move."

It seemed like I'd been there for hours when she finally arrived, carrying a tiny paper bag. She cleared her throat. I could see she was fidgeting, which was strange for Annabeth, and was really scary. After another two minutes of silence I lost it:

"Okay, what the _Hades_ is going on? Drop that paper bag and for the Gods's sakes tell me, because you're really freaking me out right now."

She raised her arm and was going to give me the bag when she seemed to think better of it and hid it behind her back.

"You love me...right?" she asked, chocking on the words. That's when I realized that she was trembling.

"What?", I said, shocked, " Anna...You know I do."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Percy. You know me, I'm always looking for something permanent and—"

I cut her off, completely bewildered. What did that have to do with anything?

"That's what I want to. For _us_."

At that she relaxed a little, like she was relieved and didn't think I would say that.

She sighed and gave me the paper bag.

"It's been two months now Percy."

"What? What is it?"

She just shook her head. "Open it."

I took the bag precautionly. I didn't understand what she was saying, until I opened it and emptied its content on my lap.

Five pregnancy tests with a pink plus sign.

All positives.

.Gods.

I slowly raised my eyes. I opened my mouth and closed it quickly. Annabeth was looking right at me, biting her lip.

"Really?", I said when I recovered my voice.

She nodded.

"I don't know what to say." I admitted.

"Well...just say something anyway...Anything!"

"We're going to have a _baby_?"

"If you want to."

I jumped, the pregnancy tests flying and hitting the ground. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"If I want to?", I screamed, "Of course I do!"

She laughed and the sound brought a smile to my lips.

"I know it will be a big change...," she kept on saying.

"It's _huge_!"

Her face fell a little and I realized it had been the wrong thing to say. "No, no, no that's...That didn't come out the way I wanted. I meant it as a good thing. A good huge thing!"

"Seaweed Brain," she whispered while shaking her head.

"That I am..."

She giggled. Actually giggled. I smiled and put my forehead against hers and brushed her lips with mine.

"We're going to be parents.", I said, really excited.

"Yep...I hope we won't screw up...I mean think about some of the examples we had."

"Don't say that. You're going to be awesome. I know you are."

"Maybe..."

"Stop it!", I protested.

"Okay fine!"

We stayed silent for a moment until Annabeth said, "You're going to be great too Percy. I'm certain of it. Just look at how you are with Sophie..."

Why does everyone always say that to me? "Hmmm yeah, well I guess."

Suddenly I realized. Anxious, I asked:

"Did you go see a doctor yet? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?

Annabeth put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me.

"Percy calm down okay? We're fine, just fine. You know I would've told you if something was wrong. We'll talk about it more in the morning okay? We have time..."

She took my hand and I let her guide me to our bedroom and onto the bed where we laid down. I was beginning to fall asleep, my arms around Annabeth and her head on my chest when suddenly she raised it and said:

"Hey! We might have to organize another dinner in order to tell our parents about this."

Oh no...

_So...? Did you like it?You better! Haha :)_

_Review please!_

_Now...What would you like the baby to be? Boy or Girl?Hair colour? Eyes?_

_Tell us!_

_You have until September 7th to answer._

_Also, if you didn't know, we started a new fanfiction with The mortal Instruments. Go read it :)_

_We love you guys and thanks for reading!_

_Review Review Review!_


End file.
